Cocoa Mocco Cocoa And All
by XxDiamondJAInTheRoughxX
Summary: He loved her. More than his Zombie Warriors 3 game or his collection of hats. He'd give it all up just to have her, Cocoa Mocco Cocoa and all.


Nico Harris was in love. No, doesn't sound quite right.

Nico Harris was in love with Tawni Hart. Much better.

Now, Tawni had a slight _obsession_ with herself. But Nico loved her regardless.

He saw past the flaws and imperfections (of which Tawni would claim didn't exist.) and discovered a whole new person once he dug a little deeper.

You see, Tawni put a wall up to block anyone and everyone out. But only until someone was strong enough to come and knock them down.

She often complimented herself. But only because no one else would.

She wasn't as confident as she appeared to be. On the inside, she was just as insecure as any other teenage girl.

She craved attention. She absolutley loved it and if she didn't have the spotlight, she'd go back to that teenage girl again.

After all, she was Tawni Hart, star of So Random! , famous, and always something and pretty.

Her life was perfect. But she couldn't help but feel like she was missing something. Like she was missing someone. Like a better half, a significant other, like a-a-a-

A Nico.

Okay, so Nico Harris. Attempted to be smooth, cool, and charming. But only to get the girl he loves.

He was silly and funny. (He is on a comedy show.) He was slightly immature and extremely crazy.

Well, crazy for her that is.

He loved his life, the people he surrounded himself with, and most importantly he loved her.

He wondered why he hadn't asked her out yet. The answer was simple, she was Tawni. Meaning she cared about herself and herself only. She wasn't interested in other people's feelings. But maybe she'd pay the tiniest bit of attention since it was about her.

He had decided to tell her multiple times before but chickened out. But today was the day. He wasn't backing out, he was telling her how he felt no matter how idiotic he looked.

It was the big secret he hadn't even told his best frieend. It was bottled up inside and he was ready to explode. There was no point in not telling her.

He tapped lightly on the door, shaking nervously. When he heard no response he opened it and stepped inside, closing it behind him.

He turned, seeing his own heart's desire, applying to her lips her favorite discontinued lipstick, Cocoa Mocco Cocoa.

"Tawni?" He called, since the girl had yet to acknowledge his presence.

Looking up, she smiled. Before putting the cap back on the tube and placing it gently on the dresser.

She slowly walked towards him. "What do you want, Nico? Your interrupting Tawni Time." She said, pointing towards herself.

"Uh, sorry?" He apologized."Listen Tawni, I-we,um-you-" He stuttered.

"Spit it out, Nico!" She yelled. She had much better things to do than hear him stutter all day.

_Be a man,_ He thought. It was now or never."Tawni, I love you."

The blonde stared at him, blankly. Not saying a word.

Nico was embarrased to no end now. Where's a time machine when you need one?

He hung his head, walking towards the door. He halted when he heard a giggle.

He spun around to see Tawni, laughing. _Laughing? _"What's so funny?" He asked.

"N-nothing, its just that you remind of this movie I saw once." She explained, trying to hold in her giggles. "And the guy admits to the girl that he loves her. Did I mention it's a romantic-comedy?"

Nico felt angered. She was comparing him to a _movie?_ "I just confessed my love for you and you tell me about a movie?" He yelled.

Tawni seemed unfazed. "I'm not done yet." She said. "After the guy said he loved her, you know what the girl did?" She slowly walked closer to him."She told him she loved him too, and then," She was now face to face with him."they kissed." She then crashed her lips onto his.

He smiled, tasting her chocolate and coffee flavored lipstick.

They pulled apart and Tawni quickly hugged him."Hey, Nico?" She questioned.

"Hmm?"

She looked at his face."Do you have enough room in your heart for me _and_ my Cocoa Mocco Cocoa?"

He smiled, slightly. "I'm sure there's enough room for both of you."

"Yeah, about that, there's more." She admitted, gesturing towards the multiple boxes of lipstick on her dresser.

"Even better." He said, kissing her lips once more.

He loved her, more than his Zombie Warriors 3 game or his collection of hats. He'd give it all up just to have her, Cocoa Mocco Cocoa and all.


End file.
